CafferyJones Shuffle
by gibbsbabygirl93
Summary: This is a Caffery/Jones Shuffle. I hope you all enjoy it.


**This is a Jones/Caffery fic. This is my first shuffle.**

**Rules:**

_**1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering after wards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, then you post them.**_

**1**. **God Love Her – Toby Keith**

Neal loved Jones since he first saw him. It was Peter and Elizabeth worst nightmare. The night Neal's tracker came off Jones took vacation for three months, packed a bag himself and Neal, showed up at Neal's congratulation party with a new motorcycle and told Neal what he did. Then he took Neal by the hand and the hit the road, just the two of them.

**2. If This Is Austin – Blake Shelton**

Just as Jones thought that things were getting good, Neal took off. He figured he was in Austin, since Neal always said he wanted to go there. He always hoped that Neal would call or just come back home to him. That's why he kept the message saying that the loved Austin on the answering machine. When he got home one day from work, he had a message from Neal with a phone number. Right away he called Neal back and told him to come home, that he still loved him. Neal told Jones that he was coming home, that he'd be there the next day.

**3. Don't Laugh At Me – Mark Wills**

If there is one thing Jones knew for sure, it was that he didn't know everything about Neal's childhood.

Their current case involved an art heist done by a father/son team where the father abused his son. The way Neal treated the father and son, was something Jones had never seen from him before. He really felt bad for Neal. That night Neal told him all about his childhood, and about how he'd never told anybody that story before, not even Mozzie. Jones knew then how much Neal trusted him and just how much love there was between them.

**4. If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away – Justin Moore**

The first night Clinton and Neal were at home with their newborn twins, Jones looked at them and realized so many people would never meet them. Their daughter's name sake was killed taking a bullet for Jones. Their children would never meet the grandparents. They would have to get to know Aunt Dianna through pictures. There were so many people who loved them that would never get to meet the kids. Neal looked over at Jones and said to him, "If only heaven wasn't far away."

**5. Check Yes Or No – George Strait**

It all started one day at a meeting with higher ups on a mission, in a file to Jones there was a note. It read, 'Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? Check yes or no. Love, Neal.' With a huge smile on his face, Jones checked yes. Together, without anybody in the office noticing, the two of them started a committed relationship.

**6. Get A Little Mud On The Tires – Brad Paisley**

Jones thought that he would surprise Neal with the truck that they had been waiting on. After picking up the new vehicle on his way home, he stopped and got a nice bottle of wine. Now that Neal's tracker was off they could go out of the city limits. Jones picked Neal up in their new truck and drove them to a special spot outside the city on the lake, where Jones had plan on camping the entire weekend. The perfect thing to do with your boyfriend and your new truck, "get a little mud on your tires".

**7. She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy – Kenny Chesney **

After the visit with D.C. Art Crimes, aka 'Kramer shooting Neal in the back and fighting for his life,' and then after Neal got out of the hospital, the FBI let him off the tracker early because of what Kramer had done. The night the tracker came off, Jones surprised Neal; he's leaving the FBI. Later that week the two of them, without tell anyone, took off, bought a farm and started a new life together in the country; free from any problems that the city may have caused them. They had completely cut off all contact with the FBI and New York. Now it was just the two of them in the country. Jones loves how much the sight of him using the farming equipment gets to Neal and the way Neal will bring him a cold drink in the middle of the day. Just the two of them, just the way they wanted it.

**8. Rain Is a Good Thing – Luke Bryan **

If there was one thing that both Neal and Jones learned early on it was that rain was fun. Whenever it started raining, the two of them would put on their shoes if they were at home, or close a file if at the FBI building, and go outside and start acting like a couple of four year olds. No one they knew never got why they did it, but they both loved the rain.

**9. Country Boys And Girls Getting Down On The Farm – Tim McGraw**

Neal and Jones love having a little secret from the FBI. Every Friday night the two of them, along with other agents from other agencies, will get together with their trucks, go outside the city, start a huge bonfire and start square dancing. Neal and Jones hate to see the sun come up because that means the fun must end for another week. Away from the stress of the job and their co-workers, just them and their country friends dancing the night away, that is the one thing every body there loves about the Friday getaway.

**10. Hit the Lights – Selena Gomez **

If there is one thing that Jones learned early on in the relationship, it was that Neal loves to party. To just put on a pair of tight jeans, a nice shirt and go dancing. That was something that Jones could swear that Neal told nobody else, not even Kate. Therefore, after every case, Jones tells Peter that they will be in late the next day and asks him to let the Marshals know that Neal will be out of his radius and with Jones the whole night. Then he goes straight home, pulls their best dancing clothes out and takes Neal clubbing the whole night.

_**I hope that you all enjoyed the shuffle. For those of you who read Mini Us. The next chapter is at my beta and has been for a week. I hope that she will get it back to me so I can update the story. But until then check out my other shuffle on Psych. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time, Gibbsbabygirl93.**_


End file.
